Family Secrets
by AkatsukiClass101
Summary: They had power, they had money, they had secrets. Raised in one of Japan's wealthiest families, Sasori and Ayumi Akasuna lived in a perfect world. That was until their father surprised them with dreadful news: "Kids, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to" How does the saying go? Keep expecting the unexpected.
1. Drive me Crazy

Hello there. I just wanted to clarify a few things before we jump into this. I rediscovered my love for the Akatsuki and this story is what my brain came up with.

1-I know Sasori was an only child but for the sake of the story, I created a new character and made her his younger sister. I know some people don't really like OCs but please, give her a chance (you might like her). For the life of me I couldn't find Sasori's parents' names anywhere so I named them Satsuo and Kaori. The parents are exactly the same as they are in the anime: Satsuo the father with red hair and Kaori the mother with long dark hair.

2-Hidan is one of my absolute favourites and it's sad that there aren't that many fanfictions about him (I don't mind a bit of Kakuhida but it's not exactly my otp, especially since I lowkey fancy the guy) so I took it upon myself and started writing this bad boy (I hope people actually read it and enjoy, I'm having a minor anxiety attack over here) by the way Hidan is twenty five and my OC is twenty one.

3-It wouldn't be an Akatsuki fanfic without some boy love now would it? One pairing that I truly like and believe should have been canon is Sasodei (if you look closely in the anime, it might have been). In this story Sasori is twenty three and Deidara is twenty one. Now those two make a good couple no matter how you slice it so they will be together in this story. If you don't like, don't read.

4-This is set in the modern world. As much as I like the Narutoverse, there are no ninjas here. Sasori is human, Deidara doesn't have mouths on his hands, Hidan isn't immortal (but you can't have Hidan without Jashin so He will be mentioned). Other Akatsuki members will come in as well. They all have a part in this story, even your friendly neighbourhood walking venus fly trap (sadly without the flytrap, I'm sorry).

5-This story was inspired by the trailer for the CW show and remake of Dynasty (with Elizabeth Gillies, love that chick). It will be similar but not exactly the same. I took some ideas from it but I'm changing a few things. I've written stories before (way back when) but this is my first time posting here. My writing skills are a bit rusty so bare with me. We can get through this.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Akatsuki or any characters from Naruto (Shippuden) mentioned in this story. They all rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only character that is mine is Ayumi, my OC. This is purely for fun and my enjoyment.

Well, without further ado, I present to you Family Secrets. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Go my pretties, Go.

 **Chapter 1: Drive me Crazy.**

The plane had just landed. The door opened and out walked Ayumi Akasuna. Her dark hair framing her face perfectly, hazel eyes shining as the sun reflected on them, fitted tight skirt, white blouse, black jacket and high heels on. She was the youngest of the Akasuna siblings, daughter of Satsuo Akasuna. Her father was the owner of Sunacorp, one of the biggest companies in Japan. The Akasuna were a well known and respected family. Everyone knew of Ayumi and her brother Sasori. She had her late mother's looks, similar dark brown hair. Unlike her brother who was a spitting image of their father, same red hair and facial features. Men over the country lusted after her and many have asked for her hand only for her to reject them. She was indeed a beauty and she knew it.

"How was Paris?" asked a slicked back silver haired man leaning against the waiting car. He was their chauffeur, although anyone would think he was mostly hers. He would drive her around more than her brother or father, not that he was complaining. He liked it that way.

"I missed the heat" she said, handing him her bags.

"Trust me, it wasn't hot without you here" he said with a sly smirk making her smile "So, straight to the mansion?"

"I wouldn't mind a detour" she said as she stepped in the back seat closing the door after her.

Placing the bags in the trunk with a smile on his face, he walked to the front and got in the driver's seat. He drove around for a few minutes until they reached what seemed to be an old, abandoned factory. He parked the car at the back of the building, hidden from the rest of the world. He climbed over the seat and joined her at the back. He pushed her by the hips so that she was lying on her back as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders meeting him in a hungry kiss. They've done this before. He would pick her up, go somewhere just the two of them and get lost in each other's embrace.

"I missed you" he said between kisses.

"I was gone for a week" she chuckled as he kissed down her neck.

"Still a long time" he started to go lower as he unbuttoned her blouse with one hand, her jacket now on the floor already forgotten.

"It wasn't that long" she closed her eyes and sighed, his other hand climbing higher and higher under her skirt. He leaned in close to her face, his lips inches away from hers.

"No but you know what _is_ long?" She let out a soft moan and was pulled into a heated kiss, his hands now focused on taking off her skirt. She lifted herself to help him slide it down her legs. Once left in only her underwear and open blouse, he took off his uniform which consisted of a black jacket, tie, white shirt and dark pants "I fucking hate those damn clothes"

"You do look better without them, Hidan" she said eyeing his muscular body. She did mean it, that man was amazingly well built and she appreciated every last bit of him.

"I could say the same to you" he kissed her once again and let his hands explore her body he knew so well. Their bodies soon becoming one, getting lost in pure bliss.

Her father hired Hidan over a year ago after their old chauffeur got into a car accident which resulted in her mother's death. He managed to survive but she wasn't as fortunate. She took most of the damage and lost her life that night in the hospital. Satsuo was heartbroken and fired him right away. Unable to look at the man who he believed killed his wife, leaving him with their two children who she adored. Hidan was recommended by a family friend. He had a good track record and never was involved in a major accident. Little did Satsuo know that Hidan would become more than just his daughter's chauffeur. There was an obvious attraction, at least to the two of them. They joked around and flirted with each other during the first couple of months. She wondered what it was like to feel him and the thought of sleeping with him did cross her mind as it did in his.

It happened one night, he was driving her home and she decided to join him in the passenger's seat. They talked until they reached their destination but she didn't leave once the car stopped, the tension too strong to resist. He had her where he wanted her and she loved it. Unlike her previous lovers, he wasn't afraid to touch her and make her scream. He brought the woman out of her right there in the tight space of his car. That night opened up a new door of passion. They knew this wasn't going to be just a one night stand. That was the night they found a new addiction for one another. Sure the sex was great but it was more than that, even if both were too stubborn to admit it.

Her father had no idea of their activities. He surely would have Hidan killed and send Ayumi away if he knew. Even though his daughter was twenty one and his son twenty three, he still treated them and thought of them as his babies. He insisted he only wanted what was best for them. Satsuo wanted her to look for a man who had wealth and could provide for her should anything happen. Something she didn't want to do as she wasn't interested in any of the rich men he introduced her to. In her opinion they were all stuck up pigs who only wanted her for her surname and body. There has been one she could have seen herself being with but the man was emotionally unavailable.

So there she was. Panting and sweating, making out in the backseat of her chauffeur's car after a week apart. Heat radiated from their bodies as they basked in the afterglow. They kissed slowly, lips moving together as they've done many times before. He wasn't lying when he said he missed her. Hidan was far from a stranger when it came to sex and had his fair share of women. That however was before he met Her. He tried to hook up with other girls but every time he got them interested, Ayumi's face flashed in his mind and he'd walk away feeling guilty. They weren't an actual couple, just two people having a good time. He didn't understand why he felt like he was cheating when he flirted with other girls. She was just his boss' hot daughter, simply another good lay, Right? That's what he told himself anyway.

"We should get going" she broke the kiss "I told Sasori I would be home straight from the airport" Ayumi said, breathing heavily. Short of breath and spent after their workout.

"Yeah" he said "should probably go" unable to stop kissing her. Her lips were like a drug to him.

Bringing her hands to his chest, she made an effort to push him away. She sat up causing him to do the same. Ayumi grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed while he sat there and simply looked at her. She truly was beautiful, not that he would say it out loud. Even covered in sweat and her hair all messed up. Long smooth hair he loved to grab and run his fingers through. He unconsciously licked his lips.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah" he smirked "I'm fucking fine"

"Good, get your shit together then" she said with a smile and pecked his cheek "we need to leave"

She may have come from a rich family that valued manners and taught her to act lady like since she was a child but when it was just the two of them, it was different. She felt at ease in his presence and swearing was just another part of her vocabulary. Part of him believed he was responsible as he had a tendency to swear more than the average person, especially when his boss wasn't around. He showed her that saying a few bad words once in a while wasn't so bad. If anything, it made her more attractive to him.

After making themselves look presentable to the public eye, he drove her back to the huge mansion she called home. Hidan didn't live in the Akasuna estate, he had his own place a few blocks down the street. Courtesy of Satsuo, he wanted him close for when they needed him. He was offered a room in the house but declined. Even when he first started working for the man, he knew it would be hard living under the same roof as Ayumi. He was cooked from the beginning, right when he first laid eyes on her. It would be much more difficult to hide what they were doing if he lived with her and his boss.

The drive home was quite fast and pleasant. Random conversations filled the car for the rest of the drive and they shared a few laughs, they wouldn't have it any other way. It must have been a few minutes past seven when she got home, she stepped through the French doors into the house. She had just closed the doors when a voice spoke out to her.

"You're late" She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

Unable to stop the smile forming on her lips, she looked at her brother and responded "Hello to you too, Sasori"

 _Well, there you go. I hope that wasn't too bad. Sasori will be in the next chapter which should be up next week. The next one will be more about the plot. I wanted to get Hidan and Ayumi's backstory out of the way first._

 _Ok then. Au revoir._


	2. Say It Ain't So

Here's chapter numéro deux. I haven't received any reviews on chapter one but it's cool, new story and whatnot, I understand. Anyway, I hope you enjoy if you do read and feel free to let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Akatsuki or any characters from Naruto (Shippuden) mentioned in this story. They all rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only character that is mine is Ayumi, my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Say It Ain't So.**

"You're late" She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

Unable to stop the smile forming on her lips, she looked at her brother and responded "Hello to you too, Sasori"

"Don't tell me you were with that moron" he scowled as he walked up to her. It was no secret that Sasori and Hidan didn't get along very well. Being the older brother, Sasori didn't believe Hidan was good enough for his little sister but then again, he didn't think any man was. He was one of the very few people who knew about them. He didn't necessarily approve of their relationship but he wasn't going to tell Ayumi how to live her life.

"Ok I won't" she pulled him into a hug which he returned. They have always been close, almost to the point of being best friends. You could say they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

"You know father will have your head when he finds out" he pulled away from the hug.

"Then I'll be sure to get my hair done"

"That would be an improvement" he said patting her on the head. She swatted his hand away making him laugh.

"How's that little blond you've been seeing?" she asked with a grin. Sasori came out to her years ago telling her he preferred males over females. She was the only one in the family who knew and when he told her few weeks back that he met someone, she couldn't have been happier for him "when do I get to meet him?"

Sasori moved out to the city in order to pursue his career as an artist. He had little to no interest in joining the family business, much to his father's dismay. He made a name for himself, becoming more than just some rich guy's son. He was an artist in his own right and a lot of his pieces were in museums around the country. The siblings stayed in touch and met up for dinner once or twice a week. It was during one of those dinners that he told her he met his beloved at an art gallery. He fooled around with a few guys in the past but it was never anything serious and she's never seen him talk about a partner with so much love as he did about his new interest. He didn't give her a name, only mentioning his blond hair and insisting he wanted to introduce them properly at the right time. His words only intrigued her more.

"Ah there you two are!" Their father's voice sounded from the top of the large staircase, he was wearing a suit as he usually did. Always ready for business. He firmly believed that in order to be successful, you had to dress the part "Come up to my office, I want to talk to you" he said and walked away.

"He knows we're not some business partners he needs to impress, right?" Sasori asked with a bored tone.

They walked up the stairs and followed Satsuo. What they didn't expect to see was a woman sitting in their father's chair. No doubt she was good looking, her long brown hair falling over her right eye and shoulders, her green eyes looking at the new comers. Her chest popping out over her arms as she rested them on the desk. She didn't say a word, only smiled as she observed Sasori and Ayumi.

"Who's this?" Sasori asked, looking his father straight in the eyes, ignoring the woman in question. Satsuo would never let just any associate sit in his chair. He was a professional and that'd be bad business. Her presence could only mean one thing.

"Kids, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to" he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at the woman "This is Mei, my fiancée" those words resonated in their minds. Fiancée? Their father barely spoke of women and never showed an interest in dating. Not since their mother's death. He claimed that Kaori was the love of his life so when did this happen? It seemed the siblings weren't the only ones with secrets.

"I'm sorry, did you say fiancée?" Ayumi asked with wide eyes "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend" a mixture of emotions washing over her.

"That's right, we're engaged" he said as he walked around the desk to stand in front of his children, both sets of eyes right on him "I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier, we've been together for about two months-"

"What? Two months!?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Listen to me young lady!" Satsuo raised his voice slightly. Sasori placed a hand on Ayumi's shoulder, her brother being her rock "I know this is sudden. We've talked thoroughly about it, I wouldn't go through with this if I wasn't sure" he paused and looked them each in the eyes "you want me to be happy, don't you? She makes me happy"

His words running through their heads. Sure they wanted him to be happy but this was their first time meeting this woman. Could she really be their soon to be step mother? They knew nothing about her. Were they ready to call a complete stranger mother? A stranger who supposedly made their father happy.

"It's not like we're getting any younger" he joked, intending to break the silence "Get some rest. We'll have a family lunch tomorrow where we'll all sit down and talk" he looked back at Mei for a brief moment then back at his children "how does that sound?" he asked.

"I'm going out" Ayumi quickly answered, already walking away. Sasori nodded to his father then quickly followed his sister. He could tell she was upset and he didn't blame her. He wasn't coping with the idea of a step mother well either, only he wasn't expressing it like she was. They walked out the front door and Ayumi took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"Calling a friend, I can't be here tonight"

"Your friend isn't that idiot, is it?" he asked "you're not going to do something stupid, are you?"

"No! Sasori, not now" she shook her head, eyes locked down on her phone.

"Hey" he grabbed her phone and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him in return "I won't lie. This sucks" she scoffed "how about we get something to eat? We can go back to my place after if you want" he offered as he gently rubbed her back. He felt her nod and kissed the top of her head. He walked her to his car and they headed into town. He took her to a restaurant he knew well on the border of the city. It was usually mellow and quiet there so they could sit down and talk over a warm meal.

"How was your trip to Paris?" Sasori asked, easing into the conversation while they waited for their food.

"It was ok, although most of the time granny tried to set me up with some French guy" she said looking out the window "as if that doesn't happen enough here"

He was about to speak when his phone rang, he took it from his pocket and looked at the screen. Glancing at his sister, he brought the device to his ear "hey" he greeted. Ayumi couldn't hear what the other person was saying "Yeah I know, there was a slight change of plans...with my sister...I'll see you later...you too" he hung up and looked at his sister who was looking back at him with squinted eyes "what?"

"Who was that?" she asked

"I think you know" he casually answered, no point hiding it.

"I don't actually" she said louder than necessary. The waitress just in time, placing their food on the table, making Ayumi lower her voice "you never told me his name"

"But you knew who I meant" not looking at her, he put some food on his plate.

"Just tell me his name" she lost track of how many times she argued with him about his mysterious boyfriend's name. Why he refused to tell her, she had no idea.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "what if I said you could meet him tonight?"

"For real?" she didn't expect that answer.

"I doubt you want to go back home and I'm not leaving you alone so you're coming over, he'll be there" she's been to his place in the past but that was before he met his boyfriend.

"Wait, you guys live together?"

"No but he's got the keys to my apartment and I have the keys to his" This was unusual coming from her brother. He was serious about this relationship. Since high school he's been the cool, almost impassive guy who preferred to spend time alone creating his art than socialise and date, this blond of his must have really done a number on him.

* * *

 _There you go, two chapters down._

 _Find out who this mystery blond is in chapter 3. I'll give you a hint; his name starts with a D._

 _I have chapter 3 all done, ready to go which I'll post next week. Chapters will get longer as we go._

 _Well, that's all for now. Until next time. Au revoir._


	3. My brother's boyfriend is Hot

Hey! Look at that, a new chapter! I apologise for the late update, I've been a busy bee but here we are.

Shout out to the wonderful Marina0117. You're Awesome! Thank you for the follow and reviews! I'm really glad you like the story :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Akatsuki or any characters from Naruto (Shippuden) mentioned in this story. They all rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only character that is mine is Ayumi, my OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: My brother's boyfriend is Hot.**

It didn't take long to reach Sasori's apartment. He lived on the last floor of one of the most elegant buildings of the city, he parked in his personal parking space and lead the way to the elevator. Ayumi was filled with excitement but she was also nervous. They've spoken about the mystery blond but she had no idea what to expect. Would they get along? What if he didn't like her? She had so many questions she wished she had the answers to.

"Ayu" She was snapped out of her thoughts "before we go in, I need to tell you something"

"Are you finally going to tell me his name?" she meant it as a joke.

"Yes, now listen. There are reasons why you two haven't met until now" he's said those words before, never told her those reasons but she had a feeling he was about to "You see, we're not the only ones with reputations to maintain"

"So he's from another rich family?"

"Not exactly, although he is well known and I know you've heard of him" so he was dating someone who was more or less a celebrity and she knew him. The elevator doors opened and they started walking "he'll probably like the attention but please, try not to freak out too much"

"Me? Freak out? I'd never" the more he spoke, the more her curiosity grew.

They stopped in front of a door. Sasori pulled out his keys "Well I guess this is it" he looked her in eyes "his name is Deidara" That name was pretty unique and she only knew of one person called Deidara. He was an artist as well as a fashion designer and did some modelling sometimes. She was fond of his designs and owned a lot of his clothes. He didn't come from wealth and had to work hard to get where he now was. She's been to a few of his shows and seen him on stage presenting his latest trends but never got to meet him. She could tell from the way he spoke that he was passionate about his art, much like her brother.

Indeed she admired the guy and respected him as she knew they were the same age and he accomplished so much by himself but there was no way Sasori was talking about the same Deidara, right? Once the door opened, they walked in and Ayumi froze in place. Her eyes wide and fixed on the male sitting at the kitchen island. No freaking way. If only her best friend was there with her.

The blond looked up as Sasori walked up to him "Hi Danna" his face lit up as the red head leaned down and kissed him softly. Sasori grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. He whispered something in Deidara's ear but Ayumi was too far away to make out the words, their attention now on her.

"Deidara, this is my sister Ayumi" The couple now stood in front of her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, yeah" the blond said giving her one of his bright smiles, showing off his pearly whites.

"Ayumi, this is my boyfriend-"

"Deidara Katsuyoku" she said calmly, taking control of her senses "The pleasure is all mine" she told her brother she wouldn't freak out and that's exactly what she wasn't going to do, inside her mind was a different story. She heard rumours about the blond artist being gay but it was never confirmed, not that it mattered anyway.

"I heard a lot about you" Deidara said "I've wanted to meet you for a while actually, yeah"

"Well then, that makes two of us"

"Is that so?" he sounded amused, a smirk on his face "hey you've been to my shows before, haven't you?" so he knew, either he was very observant or Sasori told him that his sister was a fan of his "You know I'm working on a new collection and I'd love to show it to you before it goes public, yeah" an exclusive look at the work of a genius, she'd be crazy to refuse. The two sat on the couch and talked, the conversation flowing smoothly.

Forgetting about the stranger staying with her father back at home, Ayumi enjoyed the company of someone new who she did like. Out of all the guys Sasori could've been with, she sure was glad it was this particular blond. Speaking of the red head, he gave up trying to keep up with them. Once they started to get to know each other, they might as well have been the only people in the world. Of course he hoped they would get along but he didn't imagine they would connect so fast, so easily. He went to take a shower then went to his room to work on his art, disappearing from the world.

Ayumi stayed in the guest room which was across her brother's room. She woke up sometime later that night- blame it on the jetlag- to get a glass of water and she could've sworn she heard some interesting noises coming from Sasori's room. Walking quickly past his door, she dived back into bed trying to fall asleep. Just as she was about to slip away, she heard her phone ring on the night stand. She checked the caller id, not realising a slight smile has taken over lips.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Hidan?" she said, faking an angry tone

"As a matter of fact I do. It's right there on my phone"

"Smartass"

"You like it" she could practically hear his smirk. The line went quiet for a minute until he spoke again "No but seriously, I didn't know if you were still up or not"

"Why did you call then?"

"I just wanted to check on ya" there it was, that feeling she got in her stomach "your dad called me earlier to drive him to some damn restaurant"

"That's part of your job description, isn't it?"

"Yeah but you weren't there" it might have been her imagination but she thought he almost sounded sad "he had some chick with him as well" his voice got quieter as if he was speaking more to himself "the boobs on her though, fucking hell"

"Hidan!"

"Sorry" he was a man after all "they're probably fake, seriously, could pop them like balloons" she couldn't help but laugh at that "on the way back he told me they were getting hitched"

"That sounds about right"

"I'm sorry, I know you were close to your mom" they told each other a lot of the things in the dark. One night when she wasn't in the best of moods, she told him about her mother's death and how much she missed her dearly. She cried in his arms as he held her tightly and comforted her "This whole deal must suck. I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"Aren't you the sweet one?"

"Only for you babe" she had no idea how true that was. He never cared so much for any of his past girlfriends. When a girl was upset, he'd just let her go and figure it out for herself. Ayumi however was different and she confused him. He wasn't one to show affection and never claimed to be a romantic guy but this girl made him want to do things he would never consider before and that scared him. They knew a relationship wouldn't work out, their lives were too different and yet he was still by her side, Jashin knows why "you coming back tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately"

"You need a ride? I can pick you up" there she thought he sounded hopeful

"No I'm fine thanks" she yawned "I'll get a ride from Sasori"

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" knowing him, it'd be something ridiculous. He couldn't handle a serious conversation for very long.

"What are you wearing?" she called it

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's why I'm asking, woman"

"Well" she let out a moan intentionally, knowing what her next words would do to him "nothing at all" and she hung up. She cracked up laughing thinking about the state he must have been in. It was fun messing with him. She got a text shortly after calling her a tease and saying he'll get her back. She put her phone back on the stand and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _There! Another one done. Off to write some more._

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think._

 _Until next time. Au revoir._


	4. Family Matters

Oh Jeez, is That the date? *scratches-back-of-head-and-sweats-nervously*

I'm sorry for the late update. This chapter is way overdue.

Life got crazy and things just kept happening one after the other but it should all be good now.

Shout Out to Marina0117! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you're doing well. Please enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Family Matters**

The next day came around faster than Ayumi would've liked. The siblings made their way back, preparing themselves to sit down with the woman they haven't heard a thing about until the previous day. There they were, in Sasori's car outside the house.

"Are you ready for this?"

"No, but what choice is there?"

And so they got out and walked to the front door where their father was standing. They greeted each other briefly then went to the dining room where Mei was setting up plates filled with a variety of delicious food.

"Why this all smells amazing!" Satsuo exclaimed

"Thank you darling" answered Mei with a smile

"Great food, Great family, I'm a happy man-"

"So when's the wedding?" asked Ayumi, interrupting her father

"We haven't finalised the date just yet but we're thinking maybe next month, depending how things go" Mei replied resting her hand on Satsuo's and shooting him another of her smiles causing him to smile back

"Isn't that too close? Don't weddings require weeks and weeks of preparations?" asked Sasori

"We've got all the time we need"

"What about invitations? People have to know a date"

"All of our friends know we're engaged, they just have to show up"

"So you're telling me everyone knew about this. Everyone but us, your children" Ayumi said in disbelief

"I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier"

"I can't believe you"

"Now, now. Let's not get angry" Mei smiled at Ayumi, an obvious fake smile which was returned

"You're right, where are my manners?"

An awkward silence followed after as they ate their food. They talked some more and learnt Satsuo and Mei had met on a business trip. Her full name was Mei Terumi. She had previously been married but that marriage fell through, when asked why she looked away and changed the subject. Ayumi couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about this woman.

"Well, this has been lovely but I have an appointment and I must get going" Mei said as she got up, walked over to Satsuo and gave him a kiss "Sasori, Ayumi, I hope to see you again soon"

"Well she seems...interesting" Sasori said when he was sure she was out of the house.

"That's one word for her" Ayumi whispered so that only Sasori could hear.

"She is. She's also going to be a part of this family so I want you guys to get to know each other more, spend time with her" their father said "we're throwing a party this weekend to gather our friends and family, I trust you both will be present"

"Whatever you say father" replied Ayumi

The rest of the day went by as it usually went in the Akasuna household, small chats here and there, not much else was said about the wedding and the future of the family. Sasori left early in the afternoon saying he had some things to attend to. Ayumi was fairly certain he was going to meet up with a blond of his but their father didn't need to know that.

"Well I'm going out, I'll be back later tonight" Ayumi said as she started to head for the door

"You remember the Uchiha, don't you?"

Those words made her freeze "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I ran into Itachi the other day" Satsuo said "He asked about you"

"What'd you tell him?"

"That you are doing well" he paused for a second "and that you are still single"

"Dad!" she turned around to look at her father

"He's a nice boy and good for you. I don't understand why you ended it with him"

"Good for me or for your business?" after all the Uchiha were another very well known and wealthy family, with being a major connection to the police force and their company, Sharingan Ltd, doing really well. If those two families were to join forces in any way, they would surely gain more respect and perhaps a business deal could be done. At least, that's what Satsuo hoped would happen and she knew it.

"You were good together, I thought you liked him"

"Obviously not as much as you do"

"Ayu" he sighed "what exactly happened between you and Itachi?" that's right, she never did tell him why she broke up with the Uchiha. It wasn't that she wanted to end things with him, quite the opposite actually but he sometimes was hard to read and made her question if he valued his family's business more than their relationship. It was also a few days prior to the breakup that a particular silver haired zealot entered her life.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going" with that she turned on her heels and left. Walking out the door, she saw Hidan get out of the car and open the door for her to get in.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Just get me out of here"

"Yes ma'am"

He drove them to an empty parking lot. Once the car was turned off, he made his way around to join her in the backseat.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Bullshit"

"Excuse you?"

"Everyone knows that means you're really _not_ fine in girl language"

"You're smarter than you look"

"I have my moments"

"You're ridiculous" She couldn't deny that just being with him made her feel better.

"And you're going to answer my fucking question. You know I'm not a damn mind reader"

She sighed, not wanting to tell the man she was currently sleeping with that her ex-boyfriend was on her mind so she thought of something else to tell him.

"Officially met my dad's girlfriend today, he's serious about this one"

"You don't sound too happy about that"

"There's just something about her, he wants us to spend time with her"

"I'm guessing you don't want to"

"No, I don't but I want you to do something for me" she turned her whole body towards him "He wants me to get to know her so that's what I'm going to do. I want you to follow her around, see what she's hiding"

"Yeah? What's in it for me?" he asked as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear "anything you want" she bit down softly on his earlobe.

"Anything?" he backed away slightly to look her in the eyes "So if I want to try something, you'd go with it?"

She placed her hands on his cheeks and brought her face inches from his "Just do what I tell you first and then we can do whatever you want" He closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together "make me forget" she whispered between kisses.

"Gladly"

* * *

 _And there we go! Chapter 4 is Up!_

 _Updates will hopefully be more frequent from now on *cross-fingers*_

 _I'm thinking of uploading one day per week._ _I'll try to write more and stick to a schedule._

 _Well, I'm out for now. Au Revoir._


	5. Girl Talk

_Well hey there!_

 _Good to see you. You look fantastic!_

 _I have something for ya, it's another chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Girl Talk**

"I _so_ needed that" said Ayumi walking into a cafe after spending hours at the mall.

"Me too" replied her blue haired companion.

"how long has it been since our last shopping spree?"

"Too long"

The two girls sat down at a table and put their dozen of bags down

"Damn I missed you, Konan"

"I missed you too, Hun"

Konan and Ayumi have been best friends since they first met in high school. The blue haired beauty was a couple years older and they saw each other as sisters. Konan was like her big sister she never had whom she could tell anything to, things she couldn't tell her brother. Whenever they had the chance, they would spend days together and shop around, talking about whatever came to mind. They used to do this almost every week but since Konan got promoted and moved in with her boyfriend, she didn't have as much free time.

"So are you ever going to tell your dad about you and Mr. Albino?"

"Sure, when Yahiko takes all his piercings out and decides not to go by 'Pein' anymore"

"That could happen"

"Yeah right"

"You know what we should do?"

"Get matching tattoos?"

"What? No"

"Why not? You got your piercings to match Pein"

"Oh honey, I love you but not like that"

"And here I thought we were soul mates" Ayumi said, faking a hurt expression.

"Anyway you weirdo" Konan replied, unable to stop smiling "I was going to say we should go on a double date"

"I don't think so" she said looking down "Hidan doesn't do dates"

"Wait, he's never taken you on a date?"

"Well no, considering we're not actually dating"

"And you're ok with that?"

"It's what we agreed on" Ayumi said with a shrug "we're just two people who like each other, doesn't have to be anything more"

"Mmhmm" Konan looked at her friend with suspicious eyes.

Ayumi was going to protest but her eyes went to the person who just walked in "oh shit"

"What?"

"Sasuke is here" she said looking down, trying to hide her face with her hand.

"Uchiha? Why is he here?" Konan glanced at him as he looked in their direction.

"I don't know and I don't care"

"I forgot that you guys don't like each other"

"Oh I have nothing against the guy. He's the one who hates me"

"Why do you think he hates you?"

"Because he always glares at me when he sees me" she quickly looked at him and sure enough, he was doing just that.

"Pretty sure he glares at everybody"

"And because he thought I was going to take his precious big brother away from him"

"Somebody might have to look into that so called brotherly love of his"

"It's borderline obsessive"

The girls shared a laugh but failed to notice the presence approaching their table.

"So it's true. You are back"

"Sasuke" Ayumi forced a smile and turned to him "How are you?"

"Skip the small talk, I'll just say what I have to say and be on my way" she briefly looked down at his hands to see he was holding a container full of dangos, she had a feeling she knew who they were for "I don't know what Itachi sees in you but he doesn't need you so do us all a favour and stay out of his life"

"Sure, tell him to stay out of mine and we'll be just fine" she said with the sweetest and fakest smile she could muster.

"hn"

' _Typical Uchiha'_ She thought as she watched him walk out the door. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. When she was with Itachi, his little brother made it clear that he disapproved of their relationship. He would always glare at her and make snarky remarks whenever she was at the Uchiha residence. The brothers have always been closed and she knew Sasuke looked up to his big brother since he was born. Of course it was a two-way street, Itachi would do anything to protect his foolish little brother and his happiness was one of his top priorities. That was a subject they would argue about quite often. She would ask if he could love her as much as he did his little brother to which he would say that she was being ridiculous and he was simply being the best older brother he could be. How did they ever get together? Well, that's another story.

"You don't still have feelings for him, do you?" asked Konan, bringing Ayumi out of her thoughts.

"Who? Itachi?" she got a nod in response "No! Don't be silly"

"I wonder how he'd react if he knew you dumped him for a guy like Hidan"

"Hey I didn't dump him for Hidan"

"Riight, we didn't talk for hours over the phone about you being confused cause you started to like daddy's new employee when you were still with Itachi"

"That's not why I broke up with him"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that"

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm just being honest here, sweetie" she placed her hand on top of Ayumi's "It's been what? A year and you're telling me you're alright with this whole friends with benefits thing you have going on?" she paused "It seems to me that you're still confused and maybe you don't want people to know about you and Hidan cause you're hoping to get back with Itachi someday"

"Ok Stop" she pulled her hand back "I broke up with Itachi because that man is unable to love anybody who doesn't have the same damn last name as him" she grabbed her bags and got up "And what I'm doing with Hidan is between him and I. It's not Itachi's business, not my father's and certainly not yours"

"Ayumi"

"Thanks for today, I'll see you later"

She hated having to walk out on her best friend like this. She knew she meant well but Konan wasn't in her shoes, she didn't understand her situation. She knew she did feel something more for Hidan and part of her wished they could be together as an actual couple but she couldn't deny that she also enjoyed the secrecy, they could escape to their own little world and no one would have a clue. As for Itachi, she told herself she didn't feel anything for him anymore but can your heart ever really forget your first love?

' _Dammit, stop it!'_ she scowled to herself as she started to head back home. The cafe was just a few minutes away from her house and she could use the fresh air however her walk was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at it but couldn't recognise the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ayumi, how's it going? hmm"

"Deidara? How'd you get my number?"

"I took it from Danna's phone, duh" he said "what are you doing now?"

"Not much, just leaving town to go home"

"That's boring! Meet me at the Arts and Craft store, yeah" he then hung up. She had a feeling if she didn't meet him there, he would go to her house and drag her out so she turned around and headed back into town. Still carrying her bags, she hoped he had a car so she could put them somewhere and rest her arms. Once she got there, she spotted him pretty much straight away. Her prayers were answered when he told her that he did have his car. He took her to his Art studio a few blocks away, multiple kinds of sculptures and fabric were laying around.

"I wanted to get your opinion on those, yeah" he said as he walked to the large table in the middle of the room.

"Wait, are those new designs?"

"You're so smart" that got him a soft punch to the arm "but yeah, they're for the next collection I was telling you about, hmm" The whole table was covered with folders and pages, on which were beautiful drawings and patterns for clothes. Each carefully planned out and extremely detailed. He was truly dedicated to his Art, which she guessed was probably one of the main things that attracted Sasori.

"They're gorgeous" she said just above a whisper.

"I have to hand them in tomorrow so now's the time to tell me if you think I should change something, yeah"

"Honestly they're perfect. I can't wait to buy those so I can wear them"

"Funny you should say that" he walked over to what she assumed was a closet "Because I have something for you" he pulled out a set of clothes.

"No you didn't!" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"But I did, hmm" he said with a smirk "here" he handed her the clothes that were exact replicas of some of those in the drawings "try them on, I had them made especially for you. There's a bathroom down the hall" he pointed her to the right direction and off she went. She noticed for this collection he mainly went with the colour red. After trying out the different outfits, she emerged back wearing a beautiful low cut red dress made of silk that reached down to her knees "Wow, look at you"

"Not bad, right?" she did a twirl "these are amazing, thank you"

"Glad you like them. I may or may not have asked my man Sasori for your measurements, yeah"

"I did wonder how you got my size so perfectly"

"There you go, now you know yeah"

They spent the rest of the evening looking at more of his designs, talking about anything and everything. They touched on her father's engagement and the party that was going to happen, she was surprised to learn that Sasori has told him and invited him to go with him. Was he going to introduce the blond as a friend or actually tell Satsuo about their relationship? That she didn't know.

She heard her phone ring and excused herself to answer "Hidan, talk to me"

"Jashin, I love when you get all controlling"

"I know you do" she could see his smirk "So what's going on? Found anything?" she asked.

"Nah, fucking nothing" Hidan has been following Mei all day as Ayumi requested, driving his car at a safe distance so she wouldn't notice him "She met up with some guys and looked at wedding shit"

"Some guys?" that could be something "Did you take pictures?"

"Did we do it twice last night?"

"Did I fake it twice last night?"

"Woah hey! Now that's a lie, I'd know if you did!"

"Funny, you never said anything before" she could just picture his face, eyes and mouth wide open, that was enough to make her want to laugh out loud.

"Damn woman, guess I'll have to improve my fucking performance" he said, intentionally using those words.

"I'll hold you to that" she said with her own smirk "I have to go, keep following her and tell me if something happens"

"Your wish is my command"

* * *

 _I know it's been over a week but hey, it's an update._

 _Also I know the last chapter wasn't the best (I wasn't really satisfied with it myself, I might rewrite it sometime) and this one could've been better but trust me, this is going somewhere. I have ideas for this story, it's just a matter of setting everything up and getting there._

 _Thank you for reading, following, liking and reviewing. I do truly appreciate it._

 _I hope you enjoyed._ _Please feel free to let me know what you think._

 _And yeah, I'll see you next time._ _Au revoir._


End file.
